Misconception
by skin-deep-71
Summary: Sarah ends up in a mysterious place and learns some disturbing things. Chapter 6 up!
1. Wrong impressions

Hi everyone. This is a short story that was going through my head, so I decided to let it out so I could get some peace and quiet LOL. Anyhoo, it may be left as is, or if my muse is nice to me it will be part of another story. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
*****  
  
Sarah wrapped her jacket around herself, shivering against the damp air. She looked around in confusion. She had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there. It seemed as though she were in a forest. She was able to discern the shapes of trees and underbrush as she walked forward, but the fog was so thick she could barely see a few feet ahead of her. What struck her as strange was the lack of sound. Usually a forest would be alive with the sounds of its inhabitants but there was nothing.  
  
Soon the fog thinned out and she found herself in a clearing. She sat down and leaned against a boulder so she could think. The last thing she remembered was sitting on her favorite bench in the park, reading a great novel. She had wanted to enjoy the autumn afternoon, and she could not think of a better way to spend it. Then she was walking through the forest. That still did not explain how she got here. Feeling a tension headache coming on she sat back and closed her eyes. She must have been tired for she did not even realize it when she fell asleep.  
  
When she awoke a couple hours later she winced at the stiffness of her neck and limbs. Sitting in the same position in the damp air for so long was definitely a bad idea. She gingerly made her way to her feet, yawned and stretched a bit. She looked around and tried to decide what her next move should be when she noticed a cloaked figure sitting on a log about a hundred feet to her right. She started walking over and she saw it had a hood coving its head. Perhaps this creature could shed some light on her predicament. The creature had its head bowed and the hood hid its features completely.  
  
Standing in front of it, she cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me." When she got no response she asked, "I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
The creature sighed. "Now why would I want to do that?" a very familiar voice asked. It raised its head and fixed a mismatched gaze on Sarah.  
  
Sarah's had shot up as she gasped in shock. She had also stepped back a few feet and lost her balance. He smirked when she landed on her backside.  
  
"Well I had wanted you to fall for me, Sarah. But that's not exactly what I had in mind." he stated in his fine voice. He stood up and shrugged the cloak off his shoulders.  
  
Sarah could only stare back in horror. It was not him that frightened her. She was simply horrified by what he had become. His wild mane hung limply around his shoulders. He had deep dark circles under his eyes and, while he was always thin and pale before, he looked gaunt and sickly now.  
  
He stood with his arms folded and his head tilted slightly as he looked at her. The smirk was still there, but his eyes looked empty and hollow now. He looked like a slight breeze would bowl him over. Sarah slowly made her way to her feet without taking her eyes off of him. She stepped closer and reached out.  
  
He shirked away from her; his smirk replaced with a look of fear and anger. "Don't touch me!" he said sharply.  
  
She withdrew her hand and felt a tear slip down her cheek. With a choked voice she asked, "My god, Jareth. What happened to you?"  
  
His eyes narrowed as he regarded her question. He was convinced she was trying to trick him into letting his guard down so she could move in for the kill. After all, wasn't she supposed to be an actress? He searched her eyes for any hint of maliciousness, but all he saw was genuine concern and sorrow. This disturbed him greatly, for even after all that she had done to him he could not bear to see her in such a state. Jareth tore his gaze away from her and wearily sat back down on the log. His emotions were reeling. He had never been so confused and unsure before. He put his head in his hands and tried to make sense of it all.  
  
Sarah's heart felt heavy as she watched him. Gone was the arrogant, self- centered Goblin King that she remembered. All that was left in his place was a vulnerable and broken man named Jareth. She sat down on the log, facing him. She took is hands in hers and moved them away from his face.  
  
Jareth let his hands fall, but quickly turned his head away from Sarah so she would not be able to see the turmoil that was going on inside him. He wasn't quick enough though, for she had anticipated this and caught his chin.  
  
She turned his head so she could see his face and asked quietly, "Did I cause this?" He didn't answer; he just squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at her. He felt her wipe something wet from under his eye.  
  
Sarah rubbed her fingers together and looked at the glittery residue that was there. She couldn't believe he was crying. Without hesitating she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her. At first he resisted but then allowed her to comfort him.  
  
He had been very wrong about her. Even though he didn't know why she had returned, he was sure it wasn't to finish him off. He was amazed that someone who was so cruel could be capable of so much compassion. Before he knew it or could do anything stop it, he was sobbing with relief. She must not hate him after all. Sarah did not speak; she just held him and stroked his hair.  
  
If either Jareth or Sarah had looked up, they would have seen Hoggle and Didymus giving each other a 'high-five.'  
  
Didymus quietly said, "Well, Sir Hoggle. It doth look like our task is complete."  
  
Hoggle nodded. "Yes. It seems that all will be right soon."  
  
With that, they turned and walked back to their home to give their king and his love some privacy.  
  
The End (maybe!) 


	2. Surprises

I should have known this story wouldn't leave me alone LOL. Oh well, guess I will go along with the flow. I took the liberty of correcting my spelling errors in the previous chapter. Thanks for reading, and please send in your reviews!  
  
***** Hoggle and Didymus scurried about, trying to get the cottage presentable. They knew that Jareth, who also lived with them, would soon be bringing Sarah here and they wanted their guest to be comfortable. The cottage was really in need of a woman's touch. With three bachelors living there for the past two years it was quite cluttered and disorganized.  
  
Even though it did not compare to living in the grand castle, their home was cozy. When one first walked in they saw the common room, with a fireplace and a sturdy table. There were two small bedrooms to either side of the common room and finally a loft that extended the entire length of the cottage. At the moment the pair was concentrating their cleaning efforts here. This was originally Hoggle's room but he would be bunking with Didymus for the duration of Sarah's stay. She was a good friend of his so he wanted her to have the best bedroom. Soon there were clean sheets on the bed and everything began to sparkle.  
  
***** Soon his sobbing let up and he mentally kicked himself for appearing weak before her. Never in his long life had he broken down completely and the sensation was alien to him. He disengaged himself from her embrace and looked at her. Even though she had just comforted him and there was no indication she wanted to harm him, he still did not entirely trust her. He needed to know what her intentions were.  
  
"Why have you come here, Sarah?" he quietly asked.  
  
Confusion clouded her lovely features. "Didn't you call me here?"  
  
He shook his head. "I have not been able to conjure up a simple crystal since you left, never mind casting a transport spell."  
  
Sarah looked away, feeling guilty. His statement had confirmed her fear that she was at least partly responsible for his downfall. "Well, if you didn't bring me, who did?"  
  
Jareth pondered this for a moment then said, "I am just as clueless as you are in that department."" He noticed that she started to shiver and was astonished to see the daylight fading. He retrieved his cloak and helped Sarah to her feet. Wrapping the cloak about her shoulders he said, "Come along, then. Questions and Answers can wait until tomorrow and I'll not have you spending the night in the cold." He offered her his arm, which she accepted.  
  
"It's nice to know that chivalry is not dead." Sarah quipped. She was rewarded with a real smile, the first one she ever saw from him. He led her down the same path that Hoggle and Didymus had taken earlier.  
  
***** "Sir Hoggle! Sir Hoggle! They are coming!" Didymus cried excitedly. He had been watching for Jareth and Sarah through the little window by the door.  
  
"Calms down! We have to acts surprised to sees her!" Hoggle reminded him.  
  
"Verily!" replied Didymus, and the two of them did their best to appear nonchalant.  
  
The door opened and Sarah walked in with Jareth behind her. Her jaw dropped when she saw her friends sitting in the room. She squealed in delight and ran over to greet them. Jareth pulled the door shut behind him. He knew that Sarah would be surprised and happy to see her friends and her reaction confirmed it.  
  
Looking around the room, it was his turn to be surprised. When he had left here earlier it was in its usual shambles, but now it was nearly immaculate. All the cobwebs and dirt were gone. The dirty clothing had all been picked up. The dishes were washed and stacked neatly in the cupboard, and everything else was in its place. Jareth put his hands on his hips and furrowed his brow. 'Just what in the Underground is going on here?' he thought. He would have to have a word with his small friends about it, and soon! 


	3. Hidden abilities

I suppose I should get on with the disclaimer, seeing as I neglected to add it to the two previous chapters. Nobody in this story belongs to me except any characters that do not appear in the movie. There. Now I don't have to worry about getting sued LOL  
  
Now, hopefully the story gets more interesting. Maybe then it will attract more reviews? (hint, hint!) LOL  
  
*****  
  
Sarah and her friends sat around the table drinking tea and eating biscuits that Didymus had made. Ambrosius was lying at her feet, relishing the way Sarah scratched behind his ears. They were enjoying each others company and were catching up on old times. They laughed as Sarah told them about her stepmother Karen's reaction when she saw the mess in Sarah's room after their post-labyrinth party. She had almost fainted dead away at the mess, and actually did when Sarah told her about who the guests were. Of course, her parents didn't believe her, but it was amusing nonetheless. She was quite happy to hear that Ludo had been reunited with his family and was to marry soon. They were impressed that Sarah had taken on a double major in college. Not only had she taken up acting as she had planned to, but she found that she had a love of art as well.  
  
Jareth sat away from the group on a stool next to the fireplace. He sat with his arms crossed and had a strange expression on his face as he watched the rest interact with each other. He could not believe how much she had changed over the past two years. But then again he had also been changed since that fateful day. At first he had been humiliated and angered that a 16-year-old mortal brat had gotten the best of him. Later he was humbled by it as his world began to crumble. A small, bitter smile appeared on his face as he felt a bit of jealousy creep in at how close Sarah was to Hoggle and Didymus. He doubted she would ever consider him to be such a friend, but he could always hope. He got up with a sigh and put another piece of wood on the fire before heading off to bed.  
  
Sarah watched him go with a brief look of disappointment that did not go unnoticed by the two 'match-makers.' After her long and surprising day she was suddenly exhausted. She turned back and smiled to her friends and excused herself as she headed up to the loft for some much-needed sleep. She was glad that she was so tired, for it wouldn't allow her to toss and turn all not as she tried to figure Jareth out. She barely finished that thought when she was sound asleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Does thou think His Majesty suspects something, Sir Hoggle?" Didymus asked once they were in their room.  
  
"I's not sure." replied Hoggle. "He did look at us funny though. We has to make up something, 'cuz he ain't to know we's the reason Sarah's here."  
  
"Quite. And the Fair Maiden shan't know as well. For then they shall know who cast the spell and she will be sent home. Then all our work will have been for naught." Didymus agreed.  
  
"I suppose he will wants a talk with us first thing in the morn. I'll thinks of something to tell him."  
  
*****  
  
Sure enough, Jareth was waiting for them outside the cottage door in the morning. "I thought I might accompany you on your walk today," he stated.  
  
They walked for a while and when Jareth thought they were far enough away from the cottage, he stopped and turned to them. "Alright. What are you two up to?" he asked with a scowl.  
  
Hoggle and Didymus feigned innocence as they looked back at him. "Why, Your Majesty, whatever does thou mean?" asked Didymus.  
  
"You know very well what I mean. I find it highly odd that Sarah shows up here, and suddenly the cottage is cleaned up. Of the two years I have lived with you neither of you have bothered to put it in order. It's almost as if you were expecting her to be here!" he just about shouted. "Now I demand a straight answer!"  
  
Hoggle sighed. "Ok, Jareth. We was expecting her." Jareth relaxed a little, but his eyes were still narrowed at Hoggle.  
  
"Explain yourself."  
  
"Well, uh, Didymus and me were out lookin' for some wood and we saw Sarah and you talking. We was just surprised to sees her and we thought you might brings her to the cottage so we cleaned it. We don't have company that much so's we wanted the cottage to look nice in case you brought her." he babbled.  
  
"Verily!" Didymus agreed. "The Fair Maiden is a most good friend and we did not want for her to be uncomfortable should she be staying with us."  
  
Jareth considered what they had just told him. It didn't appear that they were lying to him. Besides, what they said did make sense. He had to admit he would have been rather embarrassed to have Sarah see the hovel they had been living in.  
  
"I see. For a moment there I thought you were up to no good," he said. "Very well. I'm glad you thought to do what you did." With that he turned and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
That was the as close as a 'thank-you' they could expect from Jareth. Even though they had been friendly with him for the past couple years, Jareth still had some pride and stubbornness left in him. He was born a royal and being so all these years made it difficult for him to act as though her were not.  
  
When he was out of sight, Hoggle let out the breath he had been holding. "That was close. I wasn't sure if he was gonna buy it or not."  
  
"Why should he not. We spoke the truth, just not its wholeness," Didymus said.  
  
"You're right," Hoggle decided, "But if he asked if we was sure, I think we woulda had a problem. I's not a very good fibber."  
  
"We shall have to toil greatly, my brother, if we are to make this work!"  
  
*****  
  
Sarah had awoken to find everyone had gone. "Ah, no matter," she said aloud. They'd all have to come back sometime. After cleaning up after last night's tea, she decided to use her alone time to further examine her surroundings. Looking out the window she saw that the fog was gone and decided to go outdoors. Dense trees surrounded the area, but in the cottage and yard area they were sparse. Sunlight streamed in through the opening in the treetops and seemed to shine straight down onto the cottage. This accentuated its weather-beaten look, showing small cracks in the stone walls and places where the thatch roof needed replacing. The yard around looked like it had once been beautiful, but now was full of weeds and crabgrass. But as a whole the cottage was charming.  
  
Sarah sat down on a rock and took a little sketch book and pencil out of her back pocket. She always had them with her, for she never knew when she would be inspired to draw something. It wasn't much of a book, but it was good enough to use until she got to her art class, where she would usually sketch a better one. She began to draw the cottage and yard, not as they were now, but perhaps how they had been in their prime.  
  
*****  
  
Didymus and Hoggle returned to the cottage a while later. Hoggle had his arms full of wood and Didymus was walking Ambrosius, who had a burlap sack full of some food and other things they needed. Hoggle stopped short, dropping the wood at about the same rate that his jaw dropped. Didymus wasn't paying attention and walked right into him.  
  
"Why art thou not looking at where thou is going?" grumbled Didymus.  
  
All Hoggle could do was point and stare. When Didymus saw what had troubled his friend he was equally amazed. Both ran over to a pale and shaken Sarah. "Gods, Sarah," asked Hoggle, "What's happened?"  
  
Trembling, Sarah showed him the sketchbook. "I-I only wanted to draw a picture!" Then her eyes rolled back and she fainted away. As Hoggle worked to bring her around, Didymus gasped. He really needn't have looked at the picture. All he had to do was look at the now beautiful cottage and garden to see a full-color version of what Sarah had drawn. 


	4. Realization

Here's another chapter. Thanks to all that have R&R so far! If you haven't yet, please do! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labyrinth characters. Those belong to Jim Henson. The rest are from my imagination.  
  
*****  
  
Sarah heard someone calling her name, but they sounded far away. As the darkness fell away, the voice was closer and she realized it belonged to Hoggle. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Sitting up she saw the worried faces of her friends Hoggle and Didymus.  
  
"W-what happened?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Ye fainted," Hoggle replied, "You showed us your picture and ye fainted."  
  
"Indeed, Fair Maiden. I dost not know thou could perform magic!" cried Didymus.  
  
"But I can't!" Sarah replied.  
  
"By the looks of it, thou has reborn our gardens and repaired our home, all with a simple etching. That dost seem like magic to me."  
  
The whole idea of it seemed absurd to Sarah. She had never heard of someone being able to change buildings and such simply by drawing them on a piece of paper. But then again, that was in her life above. Who is to say what could happen Underground? What is it the worm told her the last time she was here. 'Things aren't always what they seem in this place, so you can't take anything for granted.' Yes, that was it. She decided to test out this theory.  
  
"Hoggle, can you help me find a wilted flower or plant?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well, there's the flowers in the vase on the table. They looks kind of dead." He went inside and came back out a few moments later, carrying the vase of dying flowers, which he placed on a tree stump in front of Sarah.  
  
Sarah took out her pad and thought for a moment about what she did previously. She remembered picturing the cottage and garden as lush and beautiful then sketched it to paper. So this time she pictured how the flowers in the vase had looked the day before and set to work.  
  
Soon, she heard a gasp and looked up at the flowers. They were alive and well and even looked more beautiful than they had the previous day. She set down her pad and touched the flowers, still not convinced that it was merely an illusion. They felt and smelled real.  
  
"Now dost thou believe?" whispered Didymus.  
  
As the realization hit her, a wide smile appeared on Sarah's face. She grabbed Hoggle's & Didymus' hands and the three of them danced about in a circle, laughing happily.  
  
*****  
  
Jareth watched the trio's antics from the edge of the forest. He had noticed the cottage's transformation and witnessed the flowers come back to life. For the first time in his life he felt real fear. Sarah had the gift of magic while he had none. What if he had been wrong in assuming she was not here to cause him harm? If she could draw pictures to bring things back to life, could she not also draw pictures to bring death? He shuddered at the thought. He decided he was not going to stay around and give her that opportunity. He slipped unnoticed back into the forest.  
  
*****  
  
Sarah, Hoggle and Didymus spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden, smelling flowers, playing hide-and-seek and enjoying a picnic lunch. Didymus had pestered Sarah for hours to draw his picture, only he wished to be a bit taller. She finally gave in and when she was finished Didymus was as tall as Hoggle. Hoggle wanted his picture done as well and when Sarah was finished he looked the same, only his junk jewels were replaced with precious gems. They were having a great time and were a little disappointed when the daylight started to fade.  
  
Once inside the cottage Sarah sat down at the table. She was very tired and decided her newfound gift of magic was wearing her out. She picked at the nice dinner her friends had made and kept looking out the window.  
  
"Where could Jareth be?" she asked, "He's been gone all day."  
  
"Oh, he be around somewhere." Hoggle replied.  
  
"Well shouldn't we go look for him?"  
  
"Nay, Milady," said Didymus, "It is not unusual for His Majesty to go off for a fortnight or more."  
  
Sighing, Sarah returned her attention to her meal, which was quite good considering a fox and a dwarf made it. When she was finished, she set her fork down and turned to her friends.  
  
"I was wondering if you two could show me to the place where the castle was."  
  
"Certainly, Milady. The castle doth lie in the next valley over."  
  
"Um, Sarah?" Hoggle began  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't ya go and tire yourself out. The castle is much bigger to draw than the cottage or a flower."  
  
"I know," she sighed, "but I want so much to undo all the damage I caused when I was here before."  
  
"Now, now. Don't be so hard on yourself. You may have started the wrecking ball rolling, and Jareth could have stopped it. But he spent so much time in self-pity and didn't do a thing."  
  
"Really?" She couldn't imagine him feeling pity for anyone at the time, much less himself. "I expect he would have been angry about me beating him at his own labyrinth, but why would he feel sorry for himself?"  
  
Hoggle looked nervous. "Uh, t-that's a question y-you'll uh, have to ask Jareth yourself. Good night." he babbled. Then he got up and practically ran to his room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Huh. Why is he acting so strange all of a sudden?" Sarah wondered aloud.  
  
"Sadly, I do not know, Milady. Perhaps he's just tired?" answered Didymus.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Now that you mention it, I am tired. I will see you in the morning, Didymus."  
  
"Good night, Fair Maiden."  
  
Once Sarah was upstairs, Didymus joined Hoggle in their room and closed the door. They decided that after they saw Sarah to the area where the castle once stood they needed to pay an old, dear friend a visit. 


	5. The Ruins

Wow, I have let this one go too long without an update. Sorry, but inspiration is in short supply. I think my muse is on hiatus or something LOL  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing related to the Labyrinth movie. Any other places/characters belong to me.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Breakfast was rather uneventful. Sarah was disappointed to see that Jareth had not returned the previous night. It was just as well, she supposed. She wanted to go over to the ruins of his castle today and she was not sure how he would react to her newly found gift.  
  
As they had promised, Didymus and Hoggle showed her the way. When they reached the top of the hill, Sarah was quite shocked at the destruction she saw before her. The labyrinth was almost totally gone. Only a few walls remained standing amid the rubble. Further in she noted the houses that were once the Goblin City. Those were relatively unscathed, but it was little more than a ghost town. There were no creatures scurrying about, not even one of the many chickens that had been there before.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out an anguished sob when she saw the castle. The heavy wooden doors now barely hung on their hinges. The main walls were still there, but they were scarred by deep cracks that ran from the ground to the balcony. The tower had collapsed completely and light filtered down from the hole where it stood. Its remains were scattered about in the main hall. She could not believe what she was seeing. She didn't know that a few uttered words could bring down an entire kingdom.  
  
"I tolds ya it wasn't a pretty sight." Hoggle said.  
  
Sarah merely nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I know, but I wasn't expecting this."  
  
"You, uh, really sure you wants to do this?"  
  
"Yes." Sarah sighed. "I'm afraid I have to at least try."  
  
"I commend thee, Fair Maiden, for taking this difficult challenge upon thee." Said Didymus. "We shall take our leave of thee and return well before day to escort thee back to the cottage."  
  
Once she was alone Sarah took a closer look at her surroundings, wondering where she should begin. She noticed movement from the area of the junkyard and decided to investigate.  
  
The movement she saw was none other than the junk lady she had fell upon after her ballroom dream. "Hello?" she called out to her.  
  
The woman looked up with a start. "Well what have we here? The young woman? And what makes you want to visit old Agnes again, hmmm?"  
  
"Oh, so you remember me?"  
  
"Hard to forget the one who made it possible for me to collect all these fine things, yes!" Agnes said with a cackle. "Well, better to come inside dear. There's nothing you are looking for out here."  
  
Before Sarah could protest, Agnes was pushing her towards an opening in the mountainous piles of junk. Soon they were standing in the middle of a surprisingly nice home. It was a stark contrast as to what lay outside, everything was neat and orderly, and the air held a slight fragrance of roses. A small fire lit on the hearth warmed the chill out of her bones that had appeared as she was venturing through the ruins.  
  
Agnes sat her down in a cozy chair by the fireplace and shrugged off her immense backpack. She gave a stretch and said, "Aye, it is so good to get that thing off. Now you sit right there, my dear, and I will fetch us some drink. Won't be more than a tick." She slipped off into what Sarah guessed was the kitchen and returned soon after with a tray full of nectar and cheese. She motioned for Sarah to help herself and sat down across from her.  
  
"Word travels fast in these parts, young woman. Be it by bird or by person, Agnes here knows many things. But you must know that simply rebuilding a castle will not return the former kingdom to its glory."  
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes at her host. "So what are you telling me? Are you suggesting I would be wasting my time here?"  
  
"Goodness, are all mortals so impatient? I suppose you are, being that your lives are so short. Now be silent and let me finish!"  
  
Sarah simply sipped her nectar, which was very good by the way, and nodded.  
  
"You will be able to restore the labyrinth and the castle quite easily, and in only a few days' time. That will be the easy part. But what good is the grandest of kingdoms without a king to rule it?"  
  
"But Jareth is the king. He could resume that role once the castle is finished."  
  
"Don't ye be too sure of that. You have seen him, yes? Does he even look the part anymore?"  
  
"Well, no, "Sarah replied, "but I could draw him too. I can sketch him as he once was."  
  
At that, Agnes started laughing like a mad woman. "You think it is as simple as that?"  
  
Sarah was annoyed that the woman was laughing at her. "Why not? I drew my friends yesterday and it was a piece of cake."  
  
"Yes, but dear woman, those are your friends. They trust you. What makes you think a had-been Goblin King does, hmmm?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do about that?"  
  
Agnes stood up and shuffled over to her pack and began looking through it. She found something wrapped in cloth rags and handed it to Sarah. "Here you are. Now, if you will excuse me I have more treasures to find." She took an empty backpack from beside the door and put it on. As she was heading out the door she turned to Sarah and said, "Now that is the key. Take care that you don't lose it!"  
  
After Agnes left Sarah carefully unwrapped the object. With a start she dropped it to the floor and covered her gaping mouth with both hands. There on the floor was Jareth's pendant. "How did Agnes get her hands on this?" Then she remembered Jareth had not been wearing it yesterday. So it had ended up in the junk pile somehow. She shuddered at the thought. 


	6. The Visit

Thanks to all who took the time to read my story. All your kind words and reviews are genuinely appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Labyrinth movie. Any other characters or places are purely my own imagination (which, I may add, can be quite unstable territory at times LOL)  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Oooh, where is it?" Hoggle asked. He was becoming irritated after walking for hours up the steep mountain path.  
  
"Her abode doth lie at the top of this very crag, Sir Hoggle." Didymus was also beginning to grow weary, but not from the walk. Hoggle's foul mood was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"You tolds me that an hour ago!"  
  
"Verily. But we have yet to reach the top!"  
  
Hoggle muttered to himself and they pressed on. Soon they found themselves looking over a beautiful meadow. A soft breeze caused the grass to sway, making it look like a sea of green. A small brook divided the sea and on the opposite side there stood a simple home made of wood. A thin plume of smoke rose out of the chimney. This was one of the few places that had escaped destruction when the kingdom had fallen. The magic here was very strong indeed.  
  
As they crossed over the bridge, the front door flew open and a young blonde woman raced over to greet them. "It's about time you arrived!"  
  
Didymus removed his hat and bowed respectfully. "Greetings, Lady Janessa. I hope we have not timed our visit poorly."  
  
"Oh, nonsense! I already knew you were coming. Come inside and rest your weary bones, the both of you!"  
  
Once they were seated indoors, Janessa sat with her hands folded in her lap and waited patiently for one of her guests to speak. She had an idea what they had come for, since she always had her mirror bowl full. The enchanted water allowed her to see much, and at times the visions were so strong it was as if she were there instead of here.  
  
"His Majesty doth suspect something is amiss, Milady." Didymus began. "Were it not for our quick wits, thy plans would have been for naught."  
  
"Yes. I thinks Sarah does too. She don't say so, but she asks questions." Hoggle said.  
  
"Don't trouble yourselves with that, dear friends." Janessa replied. "Everything is going as planned at the moment. Sarah has realized her gift and reacted as I had hoped she would. The old junk lady has already fulfilled her promise as well. It should not be much longer before we see the complete picture."  
  
"That is most reassuring to hear." Didymus relaxed a bit.  
  
"But don't forget that it is imperative neither of them learns of our trickery. Both Sarah and my brother are very stubborn, hotheaded creatures. If they know the truth too early it would break the spell. Sarah would be returned Above with no memory of the Underground, and Jareth will continue to diminsh until there is nothing left of him. I know my brother well enough and he hates having anyone meddle in what he considers to be his affairs. Remember what happened last time?"  
  
Janessa had been in his castle library when Sarah had begun her infamous journey to save her brother Toby. She was the family scholar and spent most of her time reading through historical documents and books, committing them to memory. Usually she didn't pay any mind to those who ran the Labyrinth, but this one caught her attention. Her appearance triggered a memory of something she read in one of the numerous annals scattered about the library. She frantically searched through them and finally found what she was looking for.  
  
Fully different, yet still the same Carah, she is called by name  
  
One dark, the other fair Will someday make a ruling pair.  
  
She didn't immediately bring this information to Jareth. The prediction was rather vague, and many of the seers in the past wrote their visions in cryptic messages. So she kept silent and observed this mortal, using the eye lichen planted at various points of the maze. She called on the inhabitants the girl had met on her expedition and asked them questions. The first set of doors was not particularly helpful though, for she did not have the time or patience to discover which one was telling the truth and which one was lying. The worm had tried to get information, but the girl had politely declined his invitation for tea. She was quite amused when she saw her brother and the girl face off against each other. Jareth would get miffed at something she said or did and throw obstacles in her path to slow her down, but she always rose above the challenges.  
  
This, of course, frustrated him to no end. Janessa was waiting in his throne room when he returned after the girl escaped from the cleaners. Goblins scattered to make room for him to pass, lest they be the targets of his anger. He sat down hard in his throne and glared at Janessa.  
  
"And just what are you smiling about?"  
  
"Oh nothing much. I just find this one amusing. Not very many get the best of you, dear brother."  
  
"What in the Underground are you talking about? She has not bested me!"  
  
"Oh really? Then why are you acting like a spoiled child that didn't get his way, hmm?"  
  
Jareth looked away and muttered something in Goblinese under his breath. He hated when she was right.  
  
"But anyways, I have come to tell you of something." She relayed her new knowledge to Jareth, and when she was finished he looked incredulous.  
  
"I can't believe what I am hearing! You would presume to bring me this rubbish? The very idea of a mortal girl destined to be my queen is preposterous! Besides that, her name is Sarah, not Carah."  
  
"Oh, so one little letter is what casts your doubt? Really, Jareth, you know as well as anyone that the predictions of old have many errors in spelling. But the other facts are too close to be coincidence!"  
  
He had stopped listening, for he was gazing at Sarah in his crystals. She was heading into the forest, accompanied by that large beast Ludo. With a snap of his fingers the trap door under Ludo opened and he was sent to The Bog of Eternal Stench. That would teach him to help out the enemy. He looked up at Janessa with his usual smirk, only to find she was gone. Good riddance, he thought. Better for her to return to the library and stay out of his affairs.  
  
Ah, but Janessa was not at the library. Instead she was in the Labyrinth, heading towards the forest. She had hoped to find Sarah before the Fireys did. They were not a malicious bunch, but they did not understand that mortals could not detach their own body parts. She was on the opposite side of the maze and became frustrated. She had never grasped the transportation spell so any travelling she did would have to be on foot. Fearing she would not make it on time, she searched for Hoggle, again using the eye lichen, and was relieved that he was close to where Sarah was. She conjured the mimic spell and called, "Hoggle, Help!" in Sarah's voice and hoped he would get the message.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: I do have more to this chapter, but it is getting late, so I will split this up and post the other half soon! 


End file.
